


I'm Falling

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hotels, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end of tour + wild night of sex = yep totally can't walk the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Falling

**Author's Note:**

> From OTP Prompts

The light of morning swept through the curtains, illuminating the hotel room and the barely-sleeping occupants.   Tyler awoke first, looking over at Josh curled along his side, an arm tossed across Tyler's abdomen, holding him close.  Josh’s head rested upon Tyler’s shoulder, exhaling on his chest.  Their legs tangled together and Tyler didn’t dare disturb the other. 

He watched him sleep for a while—this tour had just ended and they decided to take a few days to themselves in this city before returning home.  Tyler honestly wanted to just go straight back, but he knew Josh wanted to explore this place they’d been to before, but never had any extended leisure time to sightsee.  They’d had a really fancy dinner the night before, and then a really wild night at the hotel, which Tyler could feel pangs of soreness as he shift positions.

It wasn’t too long before his hunger became too much to ignore.  Reaching the room service menu and telephone required either leaving the bed, or climbing over Josh.  Tyler chose the latter, and Josh woke up with a groan as Tyler moved on top of him.

“Ow, Tyler what?”

“I’m hungry.”

“So you’re attacking me in my sleep?”

“No, I’m getting the menu.  What do you want from room service?”

“Surprise me,” Josh buried his face in the pillow as Tyler ordered and then dove beneath the covers, searching for their discarded boxers.  When he emerged victorious, Josh was staring at him in awe. “How are you functioning right now?  I’m aching all over.  I don’t think I’ll be leaving the bed for several days.”

“Nah man, I’m great.”  Tyler slithered up his body and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“I’m so gross right now.”

“There’s a Jacuzzi.”

“Look, Tyler, honestly, I don’t think I can walk. I’m serious!” Josh whined in response to Tyler’s laughter. “Are you sure you’re not tired?”

“Nope, not at all!” Tyler ignored the twinges of dull pain running through his body as he wiggled his boxers back on. He put on a huge, convincing smile, and there was a knock upon the door.

“Room Service!”

“One moment!” Tyler called back, and went to stand up from the bed.

**Boom.**

Tyler went down immediately, his legs giving out.  Josh burst out into laughter and Tyler contemplated all his life decisions leading to him lying face down on the hotel carpet.  The waiter was either very experienced with similar situations before, or else had a very good poker face, since he delivered the tray without blinking an eye at the odd situation before him.  Tyler attempted to look as casual as possible while Josh wheezed with laughter on the bed.

“Enjoy your breakfast, sirs.”  The waiter bowed out of the room and Josh wiped tears from his eyes.

“I think staying in bed today sounds like a great idea,” Tyler’s voice was muffled against the carpet he'd flopped down upon.

“Can you even get back up here?”

“There’s food there.  I’ll persevere.”

They racked up quite a service charge on their bill with subsequent meals.  Oh well, so much for sightseeing…

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating back and forth who would be who from this prompt, so just imagine how hilarious this would be reversed with Josh being like "I'm tough. I'm strong. I've got muscles...I've got this!" and then just falling. It works either way


End file.
